Lost and Found
by ToryD
Summary: Christine rescues Erik's four year old daughter who decides that Christine must become apart of their family, regardless of Christine's almost fiancé Raoul.  Modern Day Alt Univ EC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters or plotlines from The Phantom of the Opera. **

**A/N Just a short note to thank everyone for their kind thoughts and prayers. (Terry your words of wisdom really help me through a particularly difficult time.) We are getting through each day just taking things as they come. I now know that you should never take the people you love for granted so please let your loved ones know how much they mean to you each and every day for you never know when God will be calling someone home.**

**I have been trying to get back into the routine of daily life, so here I am again trying to write; hopefully it won't be too awful to read as I am not using a beta with this just being an exercise to get me writing once again. This story will be only ten or so chapters. I have lost my muse on Erik's Vengeance so I thought that it might help if I just got something down on paper, so here is something that has been rattling around in my head.**

**Author – ToryD**

**Lost and found**

**Chapter 1 **

Marie set the heavy silver tray laden with fresh coffee upon the antique table with a resigned sigh. The atmosphere within the room was dense with fear and an unbearable strain since the unthinkable happened. The last seventy-two hours taking its hard, embittered toll upon the occupants within this solemn room; a room that had once been filled with a small child's unfettered laughter. Pouring a steaming cup of coffee, she crossed the room to place the cup upon the small side table next to Erik's chair. "Here Erik," she said gently as she took in the haunted look within her employer's eyes.

"I don't want it," Erik responded woodenly as he turned his gaze away from the sympathetic face of his long time housekeeper, unable to accept the sympathy that was directed at him, for to do so would be to admit to himself that this wasn't just an unending nightmare.

Marie turned away sadly as she silently prayed for both Erik and Bella. _Please dear Lord, protect our little Bella. She is the one light in Erik's dark life; please do not take her so cruelly from him. How much more do you have planned for Erik to have to endure? Surely, you can show him some mercy!_

Nadir watched with weary eyes from his self-designated post at the right hand of his half-masked boss. The team of the FBI's top agents busy at work to his right. _Why hadn't they heard anything in the last ten hours? _he questioned himself silently as he clenched his hands into tight fists. The ransom that the kidnappers had demanded had been paid without any complications, yet they had not received word of Bella's location as promised. Crossing the room to the agent in charge, Nadir motioned with a slight nod of his head the need for a private conversation.

Agent John McDonald followed Nadir out into the opulent foyer of the elegant mansion wondering what words of comfort he could offer as the precious hours began to slip away.

Nadir turned sharply once they were out of room's earshot. "Agent McDonald, I want you to level with me. What are the chances of recovering Bella alive?" he questioned bluntly, needing an answer to the question that everyone had refused to voice thus far.

Knowing that the time had arrived to prepare the family for the worst, John released a deep sigh. "I won't lie to you Mr. Khan, with each passing hour since the ransom delivery our chances of recovering Mr. Desard's daughter alive become less likely."

"Jesus!" Nadir said under his breath as he digested the likelihood that he knew in his heart would destroy the man in the other room. Not only had Erik had to suffer through the death of his cheating wife only a short year ago, he now was suffering through a hell that no parent should have to bear. "So what do we do now?" he asked as his fear began to be replaced with a deep soul-wrenching sorrow.

"We continue to wait," John said softly, for it was all they could do.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Come on Beau," Christine Daae called coaxingly to her three year old German Shepard as she jogged around the west end of Central Park. Once Beau fell into step at her side, she turned up the volume of her ipod, matching her rhythmic gait to the infectious beat of the Killer's latest single. With the early morning sun beating down upon the cool October day, Christine tried to push away the unwanted thoughts that crowded her overworked mind. Her catering business was taking off with a lot more speed than she anticipated, making for sixteen hour work days that did little to ease the tension in her relationship with Raoul.

_Raoul! _Her mind called out tauntingly as her mouth tensed in an uncharacteristic frown. He had been pushing her to take the next step in their relationship, a step that she was not at all sure she was ready to take. Undoubtedly, he was responding to the pressure that all of their family and friends were wielding in the quest for the final joining that had been planned since their early childhoods. Yet she did not think that she could make a commitment to a lifetime with Raoul, at least not until she had made a success for herself. It wasn't that she did not love the handsome successful attorney, for she did. She had loved him since their first kiss on her sixteenth birthday ten years earlier. Theirs was a relationship that had been forged over the years; years where their two families had joined into an almost singular unit, sharing all holidays and vacations over the decades.

_I should just give in and agree to the engagement,_ her thought nagged her as she rounded the jogging path's curve at the exact moment that two darkly dressed men rushed out from the cover of the dense woods. Christine felt a strange chilling fear race through her blood as she stared into the piercing grey eyes of one of the large men.

"Fuck!" Joe said angrily as he glared at the beautiful young woman who had stood directly in their path. "She's seen me, we will have to take care of her too," he announced gruffly to his companion as he began to walk menacingly towards Christine.

_Oh God!_ Christine's mind cried as she began to back up the way she had just come while cursing herself for not listening to her mother's incessant warnings. Beau began to growl low in his throat, instinctively sensing the impending threat to his owner.

Shawn shook his head as he motioned to the large group of runners approaching from the opposite direction. Grabbing a hold of Joe's jacket, he pulled his accomplice towards their stolen cargo van, knowing that this was not the time to draw any more unwanted attention.

Releasing her held breath, Christine watched as the two men began to run towards the parking lot. "Oh Beau," she whispered as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. "That was too close for comfort, we'd better get home," she said as she watched until the two men disappeared from her view. "Let's go boy." Christine began to walk on her appointed path as Beau stood frozen with his sharp ears pointed in the direction of the dense woods where the two men had just come. "Come on Beau" Christine called as she patted her upper thigh encouragingly. With a slight whine, Beau began to run into the woods as if he was chasing his designated prey. "Beau!" Christine called urgently only to watch as the large dog disappeared from her view. Glancing around to make sure that the men were long gone, she carefully entered to woods to collect her misbehaving dog. "Beau! Get back here right now!" she yelled firmly. For the next five minutes, she repeated her calls as she walked deeper into the woods that she was surprised existed within the park. Hearing Beau's familiar bark about thirty feet to her left, she started in his direction with a stern lecture poised on her lips. Seeing Beau standing over a small bundle, Christine wondered what her errant pet had stumbled upon. "Okay boy, what's all the fuss about?" she asked as she drew nearer.

Knelling down, Christine pulled away the plastic blue tarp to reveal the unmoving figure of a small child. "Oh God!" she cried out as she quickly brushed away the leaves and dirt from the girl's cold face. With one hand, she reached out and felt for a pulse on the little girl's neck that she was relieved to find after three unsuccessful searches. "Okay, now what?" she asked herself aloud. "Think Christine!" she chastised herself as she tried in vein to pull upon the instruction she had in her first aid class six years ago. Reaching for her phone, she dialed 911 to get some much-needed help. "Lay down boy," she instructed Beau as she pointed to spot directly next to the small unconscious girl. Taking off her jacked, she gently placed upon the small girl while she waited for her cell phone to connect her with emergency services.

"911, can you please hold?" the sound of the operator's voice came through across the line causing Christine to curse at the absurdity of the question.

"NO!" Christine yelled into the phone as she studied the girl's blue tinted hands only to be put on hold anyway. Taking the child's small hands within her own, she began to gently rub some warmth back into them. After what seem an eternity, the operator returned on the line.

"Thank you for holding, please state the nature of your emergency," the rehearsed verse emerged from the operator's lips.

An irate anger filled Christine as she began to speak. "I need an ambulance and the police. I have found a small girl unconscious in the park. I am just off the jogging path on the west end of the park in a wooded area."

"I need your name and address, miss," the operator questioned.

"Christine Daae, 1230 East 63rd Street Apartment 305," Christine replied automatically as she continued to rub the cold hands between her own.

"What is the nature of the girl's injuries?" the operator questioned.

"She is unconscious and very cold. She has a pulse and is breathing. Her hands are practically blue so I would guess she is suffering from hypothermia," Christine stated in a steady voice that belied the turmoil that was wreaking havoc within her.

"I have an ambulance and the police in route, when you here the sirens can you please alert me so I can direct them to your position," the operator instructed.

"Yes of course," Christine replied woodenly as she stared worriedly down at the small child.

"Can you describe the child to me?"

"She has dark brown hair, about waist length. I would guess she is about three or four," Christine paused as the small hand within her own started to move. "She is moving her hand!" she cried out with a slight smile.

"Is she waking up?" the operator asked urgently.

Christine watched as lush black lashes lifted to reveal frightened green eyes. "She is waking up," Christine said into the phone as she watched the small girl begin to whimper. "Its okay honey, help is on its way."

"Ask her her name!" the operator intruded once again.

Christine watched as the little girl's eyes began to fill with tears as she looked about her. "My name is Christine, and I am here to help you. No one is going to hurt you honey," she said in a soothing gentle tone.

Beau began to nudge the shaking shoulder of the little girl consolingly as she continued to whimper.

"This big puppy is Beau, he's trying to get you warmed up honey," Christine said reassuringly as she prayed for the swift arrival of the ambulance. "Can you tell me where you are hurt?"

Bella watched the pretty woman smiling down at her shiver. Pulling her hands from Christine's, she grasped the warm jacket covering her and held it up in return.

"Oh no sweetheart, you keep it," Christine said insistently as she tried to replace the jacket.

Shaking her head, Bella held the jacket out once again.

"Tell you what, lets both use it shall we?" Christine said as she took the offered jacket. "I'm going to lift you," she said as she quickly donned her jacket. "Tell me if you are in any pain okay?"

Bella nodded as she let Christine gently lift her from the cold hard ground.

"Can you put your arms around my neck honey?" Christine asked as she drew the small body into the warmth of her jacket. "That's it," she said encouragingly as she zipped up the jacket over both of them, grateful that her mother had bought it one size to large. Standing, she started in the direction of the jogging path as Bella laid her head heavily against her shoulder. "Can you tell me your name?" Christine tried to question the little girl once again.

"Bella," a small shaking voice said into Christine's ear.

Patting her back reassuringly, Christine smiled in relief. "That's a pretty name for a pretty little girl. I bet your mommy and daddy are looking for you so we had better let them know where you are. Can you tell me your last name?" Christine asked as she heard the faint hum of sirens.

"Desard, my name is Bella Desard," the faint soft voice replied.

Frowning Christine tried to remember where she had heard that name recently. Remembering the 911 operator on her cell phone, she lifted it to her ear and began to speak again. "The little girl's name is Bella…Bella Desard." Hearing the quick indrawn breath on the other end of the phone, Christine wondered just who this little girl was that she held within her arms.

"Did you say Desard?" the operator questioned with an urgency that caused Christine to pause mid-step.

"Yes, Desard…why, do you know who she is?" Christine asked as she made her way up towards the jogging path with Beau at her side.

"Bella Desard is the daughter of billionaire Erik Desard. She was kidnapped three days ago. I'd better contact the FBI," she operator said more to herself than to Christine.

Christine remembered seeing a story on last night's news about the missing daughter of the shipping tycoon. "Well Bella, the police are calling your mommy and daddy to let them know where you are," Christine told the little girl reassuringly.

"But I don't have a mommy, just a daddy," Bella said in a slurred tone that cause a painful lurch in Christine's soft heart for the little girl who seemed to have been through too much tragedy for one so young.

"Hear that Bella," Christine said as she finally heard the close approach of the ambulance and police. "Those are the police coming to help you."

Instead of offering comfort, the news of the coming police officers seemed to alarm the small child. "NO! Please don't let them take me! I'll be a good girl," she said with big tears falling down her dirt stained cheeks.

Christine looked on in shocked horror as Bella began to shake uncontrollably within her arms. "Oh honey, the police officers are coming to help you not to hurt you," she said in a soft soothing tone that did little to alleviate the rushing fear that alighted Bella's small features.

"NO! Don't let them take me again! You stay with Bella!" Bella cried out in a terrified tone that broke Christine's heart.

_What kind of hell has this poor little girl been through? _Christine asked herself silently as she found an empty bench. Cradling Bella's little body into her own, Christine began to rock in a soothing motion. "No one is going to take you honey, I won't let them," she promised with a sincerity that seemed to calm little Bella.

"You promise?" Bella's little voice asked brokenly as she looked up into Christine's face.

"I promise honey," Christine replied knowing that she meant it to the very depths of her soul.

Sensing safety for the first time in days, Bella relaxed within Christine's arms feeling that at last she had found a home.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Agent McDonald replaced his cell phone as he turned to face the half-masked man who had spoken so little in the past three, terror-filled days. "Bella has been found; she is alive."

Erik jumped up from his chair as a feeling of immense relief flooded his body. "Where is she?" he asked urgently, his voice sounding even strange to his own ears.

"She was found in Central Park by a young woman, they are now on their way to the hospital," Agent McDonald said as he reached for his coat. "I have a car waiting outside to take you to her."

Erik looked over at Marie who had tears of joy shining in her eyes. "Can you get me Bunny?" he asked with a somewhat stilted tone.

"Yes, I won't be but a moment," she said as she rushed from the room.

Agent McDonald looked on with a quizzical expression on his normally hard features. "Bunny?" he asked Nadir softly.

Nadir's face split into a delighted grin for the first time in days. "Bunny is Bella's favorite toy; she can't go to sleep without it."

Nodding his head, John smiled as he led the Desard clan out the mansion's grand doors.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bella's frightened cried pierced through Christine's heart as she waited outside of the hospital's exam room with the police officer that was questioning her. "Can't you see that she needs to be with someone she feels comfortable with? Can't these questions be asked at a later time?" Christine asked with a rare anger.

"We find that witnesses have a better recollection of events if they are asked immediately after the incident," Officer Smyth informed the angry young brunette in front of him. "Now you said that you saw two men coming from the wooded area where you found the Desard child?"

"CHRISTINE!" Bella's loud cried echoed down the hospital corridor.

"That's it! You can take your questions and shove em! I'm going in there and you will have to arrest me in order to stop me!" Christine yelled as she pushed her way past the surprised officer.

Once she entered the room, Christine rushed to the frantic little girl's side. "I'm here sweetheart," she said soothingly as she wiped away a myriad of tears from Bella's cheeks.

"You promised not to leave me," Bella chocked out between whimpers that cause a deep hole to widen in Christine's heart.

"I'm sorry Bella, I won't leave you again until you daddy gets here," she said soothingly as she glared at Officer Smyth who had entered the room on her heels.

"NO! You promised never to leave Bella!" Bella cried out as she reached out both of her arms to Christine in an unspoken need to be held. "Where's Beau puppy?" she asked in such a soft longing voice that Christine wished she had the power to magically produce her pet for the suffering little girl.

"He's outside sweetie, the hospital won't let dogs into the building," she explained as she held Bella protectively within her arms.

"Bella want Beau puppy," Bella said tearfully at the exact moment that Erik entered the exam room.

"Bella!" Erik called out to his daughter, his voice breaking with emotion.

"Daddy," Bella whispered as she looked into her father's familiar half-masked face.

Walking swiftly to his daughter, he reached out an unsteady hand to trace her small cheek with a reverence that brought tears to Christine's eyes.

"Here honey, your daddy's here," Christine said as she lifted Bella towards Erik with a serene smile gracing her lips.

Erik took his daughter from Christine and folded her in against his strong chest. How long he stood with her in his arms he couldn't say, yet in those moments he knew that he would never again fail his child.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**AN Thanks for taking the time to read. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters or plotlines from The Phantom of the Opera. **

**A/N Wow, great response to the first chapter. Again, this is an exercise of sorts to get me back in the saddle per se, so please excuse the errors. EV is still on my mind and I will hopefully get back to it soon. In the mean time, here is the next chapter of Lost and Found.**

**Author – ToryD**

**Lost and found**

**Chapter 2**

"Ms. Daae, I'm Agent John McDonald with the FBI. Could I ask you a few questions?" John asked with a courteous smile as he held out his hand.

Pulling her gaze from Bella and the mysterious Erik Desard, Christine looked up at the tall agent who was addressing her. Lifting her own hand to grasp his she smiled and replied, "Yes of course. Do you mind if I make a call first? I need to call my assistant to tell her I will be late this morning."

"Certainly, but you may want to inform her that you will be detained most of the day I'm afraid," John suggested with a slight smile of apology.

"The day?" Christine repeated with a wince as she thought of the large party she had committed to cater this evening.

"Yes, we have a lot of questions for you," John replied as he moved to hold open the hospital room door for her exit.

Christine rose from her chair with a glance back at the touching reunion that was taking place not four feet from her. With a soft smile, she began to walk towards the awaiting agent. "I'll be just a moment," she said as she withdrew her cell phone from her jacket pocket.

Nodding John turned his attention to the officer who had brought the Desard child in. "Agent John McDonald," he greeted with a professional air.

"Officer Smyth," the older man replied gruffly as he shook the FBI agent's hand.

"Once I have finished with my preliminary questioning of Ms. Daae I would like to get some information from you and your partner as well," John said as he withdrew a small leather notepad from his inner jacket pocket.

"Sure," Officer Smyth said amicably. "I'm not sure how much help we can be, nothing really happened on the ride over other than the little girl was holding on to Ms. Daae as if her life depended on it."

Familiar with kidnapping victim's reactions to their rescuers, John was not at all surprised that the Desard child had equated Christine Daae to a much-needed safe haven. "I can imagine," he said absently as he looked back towards the gentle young woman who was talking softly into the phone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I'm so sorry Meg," Christine said with remorse tainting her words as she informed her assistant and best friend of her delay. "I'm not sure if I can even be there before late afternoon."

"Well you don't sound sick," Meg observed dryly as she watched a cloud of flour drift out from the kitchen as Jose began mixing the pastry dough. "So what is so all fire important that you are going to miss all the fun here?"

"I stumbled across a little girl who had been left in the park and now I have to answer some questions for the police," Christine replied with a air of vagueness that she hoped would not rouse too much suspicion from her celebrity hound of a friend.

"Is the little girl okay?" Meg asked in immediate concern.

"I think so, were at the hospital so the doctors can check her out. Her father just arrived a short time ago so she is in good hands," Christine said as she glanced back towards the waiting FBI agent. "Meg, I really need to go."

"Oh, okay. Don't worry about us, I'll call Sofia to see if she can make it in to help out," Meg said as she tried to alleviate the guilt she was sure Christine was feeling.

"Right, I'll get there as soon as I can. And Meg…thanks," Christine said in a grateful tone that brought a smile to Meg's round face. After pushing the button to end her call, Christine turned her attention back to the FBI agent. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

John smiled down at his witness. "No problem, I think there is a room we can use over here Ms. Daae."

Christine entered the small deserted room and took the seat that the agent indicated.

Settling his big frame into his own chair, John began his questioning. "Okay Ms. Daae, can you please tell me in detail what led you to Bella Desard this morning?"

"I was out for a run with Beau," Christine began only to be interrupted by John.

"Beau?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Smiling, Christine explained Beau was her pet. "My German Sheppard. It was about half past eight when I saw two men come out of the woods. They seemed surprised to see me. At one point I really thought that they were going to assault me."

Frowning, John asked, "And what made you think that Ms Daae?"

"Please call me Christine," Christine said softly. "Well it was the way that one of them was looking at me. He seemed to be about to come at me until his friend grabbed him and pulled him towards the parking area."

"Can you describe the men?" John asked as he wrote down several notes.

"Yes, the first one…the one who stared directly at me was tall, about six feet or so. He had medium brown hair, kind of long…below his shoulders. He was wearing dark clothes, as blackish grey fleece hooded jacket with jeans. The other man was about an inch or two taller and was much heavier. He was also wearing a dark jacket, I think navy. I don't really know what color his pants were, other than they were dark."

"Good, did you notice any distinctive features? Tattoos, scars…anything of that nature?" John asked as he looked across the table at Christine.

"I'm sorry I don't remember," Christine said with a sad smile. "I guess I am not being of much help."

"Your being a great help Christine, if you hadn't come across Bella like you did, she likely wouldn't have survived." John informed her grimly.

With a sharp indrawn breath, Christine stared in horror at the agent. "Surely those men didn't mean to kill Bella."

"I'm afraid that is exactly what they intended. Thankfully, you were able to thwart their plan," John said with satisfaction. "I would like for you to work with a police sketch artist to see if we can get a likeness of the men you saw."

"Yes, of course," Christine replied automatically. "Agent McDonald, why do you think those men planned to kill an innocent child? They had already received the ransom for her, so why the need to end her life?"

John wished he could spare the young woman in front of him but he knew that he needed to level with her. "Because she saw them Christine…just like you've now seen them."

Christine's heart jumped in her chest at the thought of the threat that was still out there for little Bella. "But surely you can protect Bella," she said with an earnest look in her blue eyes.

With a reassuring smile, John nodded his head. "Yes, we will be taking great care in our watch over Bella Desard. But I also need to talk with you about your protection Christine."

Shaking her head, Christine threw off the idea of any threat to herself. "I don't need any protection Agent McDonald. They don't know who I am or where I live."

"That is the case now Christine, but with a man as wealthy and famous as Erik Desard, I'm afraid that it is just a matter of time before the press gets the full story in print," John said with a resigned sigh. "And once the details of your assistance reach the ears of the kidnapers, it will just be a matter of time before they try to silence any threat."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik continued to hold his daughter close as he watched the young woman and Agent McDonald exit the room. Drawing back, he looked into his daughter's green eyes, so remarkably like his own. "Bella, are you hurt anywhere?" he asked her gently.

Nodding her head, Bella began to cry quietly as she held out her right arm for her father's inspection.

An incomparable rage filled Erik as he looked down at the raw redness that was clearly displayed upon his daughter's wrist. Without realizing it, the unmasked half of his face took on a menacing look that had everyone within the room gasping with an innate sense of fear.

Bella seeing the anger on her father's face began to shake uncontrollably, thus breaking through the omnipotent rage that had taken hold of Erik.

Seeing that his reaction was only upsetting his daughter, Erik banked down his temper with great difficulty. But, in that one short moment where he allowed the fury to reign free within himself, Erik made a solemn vow; a vow that from this day forward would change the course of his life. For his vow was to make the men pay for what they had dared to do to one of his own. In due time, these men would pay for their crimes and it would not be in a court of law.

"Mr. Desard, I'm Doctor Reynolds. We need to examine Bella now," the grandfatherly physician said in a soothing tone as not to further upset the small child.

"Yes, of course," Erik responded as he walked over towards the exam table with Bella in his arms.

"Hi Bella, my name is Shannon. Can you please lay down on the table for me?" the young nurse asked as she surreptitiously stole a glance at the sexy half-masked man in front of her. She couldn't wait to tell the other nurses on staff that she was the one who got to help with Erik Desard's little girl.

"Daddy," Bella's frighten tone pulled at Erik's heart as she held on to him tightly as he attempted to lay her on the table.

"It's okay Bella, the doctor and nurse just want to take a look at you. I'll be right here," Erik said soothingly as he tried to lay her once again upon the table.

"Bella, can you let Shannon take your temperature?" Dr. Reynolds asked as he warmed up his stethoscope on his long white lab coat prior to placing it on her chest.

Shannon gently placed the thermometer in Bella's ear after the nod of agreement she received from her patient. "95.3," she announced quietly to the doctor who pursed his lips at the lower than normal temperature.

"Let's start an IV with warmed saline," he instructed his nurse who went off to gather the needed supplies. "Bella, are you hurt anywhere other than your wrists?" he asked the little girl who still had a tight grip on her father's hand.

"No," Bella's barely audible response came through trembling lips.

After several more examination procedures were performed, the doctor smiled down at the frightened little girl. "Okay Bella, you are my best patient of the day," he offered enthusiastically in an attempt to win a smile. Turning his attention to Erik, he motioned for a private conversation out of Bella's earshot.

"Honey, I'm going to talk to the doctor for a minute," Erik said as he eased his hand from her tight grip.

"She is suffering from a very mild case of hypothermia," Dr. Reynolds informed Erik with a professional tone that did little ease the worry of his patient's father. "The warm saline will take care of that condition, so there is no need to be concerned about that. As you can see, it appears that she was bound at her wrists; this too is not an area of concern. They will heal over the course of a few weeks. My main concern is regarding her mental state. She is in a very fragile state at the moment as I'm sure you can imagine. She is going to need constant care and attention over the next several weeks. You can expect that she will have recurring nightmares, possible bedwetting and you may even see some abnormal aggression from her. I would like to recommend that she see Dr. Jennings, one of the city's top psychiatrists who specialty is post stress disorder."

Erik ran his hand through his thick brown hair as he nodded his head in agreement. "Nadir," he called to the tall dark man who had stood so silently in the corner of the room for the last twenty minutes. "Please make sure that you get the information from Dr. Reynolds for Bella's psychiatrist."

Nadir nodded and withdrew his blackberry to record the needed information.

Shannon had returned with a large orderly to assist with the IV. "Okay Bella. We are going to give you some medicine in your arm that will help you feel better," she said as she began to prepare the IV.

Bella's eyes filled with horror as she took in the large man who stood by Shannon silently.

Erik turned back and walked over to his daughter's side. "Bella?" he called out to her softly as he took in the look of abject fear in face.

To everyone's surprise, Bella scrambled off the table and began screaming as tears streamed from her frightened eyes. As if she were a wounded animal, she emitted an inhuman cry that pierced through Erik's heart.

"Honey, it's okay baby," he said soothingly as he reached out to lift her in his arms.

Bella's eyes remained fixed upon the large man in the room as her small frame shook uncontrollably.

Christine hearing Bella's screams, rushed into the room and felt her lungs freeze up at the sight that met her. "Get him out of here!" she yelled indicating the orderly who so resembled the man she had seen this morning. Scooping Bella up into her arms protectively, she crossed the room to take a position far from the others within the room.

Erik watched in frozen silence as the woman who had rescued his daughter took command of the situation.

Sinking to the floor, Christine held the shaking little body against her own as she spoke softly into Bella's ear. "It's okay honey. That wasn't him. No one is going to hurt you anymore."

As the realization of his daughters fear entered Erik's consciousness, he closed his eyes and cursed the events that had shattered his daughter's carefree world.

After several minutes of continued soothing, Bella began to relax within Christine's arms. Drawing back slightly, Christine looked down into Bella's sad little face. "Okay now?" she asked with a smile of encourage.

Nodding her head just slightly Bella snuggled back onto Christine's shoulder. "Bella want Beau," she said so wistfully that all in the room wondered what they could do to magically produce the requested item.

"He's outside baby," Christine explained gently. "They won't allow dogs in the hospital. But I tell you what, as soon as you get home, I will bring Beau for a nice long visit."

With a forlorn expression, Bella nodded her head slightly that caused Erik to emerge from his frozen stance across the room. "Nadir, get the dog up here now," he said in such a tone that would brook no arguments.

"Mr. Desard," Dr. Reynolds began with an air of propriety. "This is a hospital and we do have to adhere to the stringent requirements of the New York State health code."

Erik turned his fierce gaze upon the objecting physician. "My daughter has been through hell, and if she wants a dog in her hospital room than she shall have it!" Erik said through his tightly clenched teeth. "Do I make myself clear?"

Knowing that he had just offended the hospital's top benefactor, Dr. Reynolds relented with a nod of his graying head. "I suppose that for this one special instance we can bend the rules."

Dismissing the doctor, Erik turned his focus to his daughter and the woman who seemed to be the person that Bella had chosen as her lifeline. Squatting down to their level, Erik gently placed a hand on his daughter's arm reassuringly.

Christine smiled at the man she had seen only in papers on television, noting to herself that those images did little to reflect his mysterious handsomeness. To be in his presence seemed almost as surreal as the strange events of the past three hours. "Christine Daae," she introduced herself.

With eyes filled with unspoken gratitude, Erik reached out and closed his hand around Christine's. "Erik Desard," he said in a husky voice that sent a shiver down her spine. Erik felt a strange feeling of calmness wash over him in her serene presence, as if he had found a much-needed place of belonging while looking deeply into her blue eyes.

"Do you want to take her?" Christine asked as she tried to shake off the feeling of unease that his nearness was causing.

Reaching out he gently took his daughter from Christine, a feeling of instant desire filled him as his hand accidentally brushed the gentle curve of her breast.

Christine's breath caught in her throat at the heat that raced through her at Erik's touch, silently praying that her body didn't give her instant attraction away. Never before experienced such an all-consuming reaction to a man's touch, not even Raoul's, her mind taunted her relentlessly. She watched stunned as Erik's gaze locked with her own, a seemingly shared desire that had surprised them both.

Breaking contact first, Erik turned and chastised himself for his wayward thoughts. He focus returned to Bella as he placed her relaxed body onto the exam table. "Is there anything else you want?" he asked with a look that soothed her.

"Christine," Bella said with a sleepy yawn.

Crossing the room, Christine took a position on the opposite side of the exam table from Erik. "I'm here honey," she said reassuringly as she reached out and took the small hand within her own.

"You promise not to leave?" Bella asked as her eyes began to drift shut.

"I promise," Christine said softly as she felt Erik's beseeching eyes upon her. "Beau and I will both be here when you wake up."

"You too Daddy?" Bella asked with a sleepy slur.

Smiling for the first time in days, Erik reached out and took his daughter's hand. "Me too baby, Christine and I will both be here when you wake up."

An easy warmth spread through Christine at the sound of her name on Erik's lips. Looking up she met his knowing gaze, and knew that something monumental had just occurred. A bond had formed. A bond that would be tested to its limits in the dark days to come.

**AN Thanks for taking the time to read. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters or plotlines from The Phantom of the Opera. **

**A/N Here is a nice long chapter for you. Please excuse the errors. Hope you like it.**

**Author – ToryD**

**Lost and found**

**Chapter 3**

…_Erik's expert fingers molded themselves to Christine's curves as he trailed a line of heated kisses down her exposed neckline. With her own fingers, Christine traced down his sweat-slicked back, reveling in the rippling of each firm muscle at her light, exploring touch. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Erik lifted his head suddenly and stared down into her passion-filled eyes with a look of such intensity that Christine's breath caught in her throat. "You belong to me," he said with an unmistakable firmness that caused an excited shiver race through her body._

"_Yes," Christine moaned breathlessly as she reached up to tangle her fingers into his thick hair. Pulling his face towards her own, she kissed him deeply before she whispered reverently, "Yes, I am yours."_

_Erik's gaze filled with triumph as he took in her complete acceptance, with a growl of desire he bent his head to once again claim her lips with his own…a tiny hand made hard contact with Christine's face…._

"Ouch," Christine murmured painfully as she rubbed the reddened spot where Bella's wayward hand had smacked into her cheek effectively calling an abrupt halt to the most erotic dream she had ever experienced. With the early morning sun beginning to filter through the window, Christine looked down at the little girl who during the night had taken up the majority of space on the king size bed. Her heart clenched painfully as she remembered the terrified sobs that racked Bella's small body only a few hours ago. _Maybe the psychiatrist will be able to offer some guidance on how best to help Bella through the nightmares,_ Christine thought silently to herself as she reached out to gently brush a long strand of Bella's hair from her sleeping face.

Rising from the bed, Christine made her way towards the suite's opulent bathroom, mentally making a list of things that she needed to do for the day. _Call Meg to make sure that she has the day's schedule in hand,_ she thought with a pang of guilt. Even with the three additional cooks that Erik had provided for her absence, Christine still felt that she was letting her clients and staff down. _Stop by the apartment to get my dress and shoes for Rachel's wedding, call Raoul to pick up the gift, meet Erik and Bella at the psychiatrist's office, and finally be at her parent's house by noon, _Christine concluded with a deep sigh at the long list. Reaching into the shower, she turned the knob to produce a warm inviting spray. Disrobing she stepped into the marbled stall and let the warm water wash over her. As she stood under the spray, she recalled the steamy dream that she had just awoken from, "Erik," she whispered with a slight shake of her head. _What is it about him that sets my heart racing when he simply enters the same room?_ She asked herself silently. _The last thing the poor man needs right now is some stupid female chasing after him Christine! _She chastised herself as she reached out to increase the spray from the cold knob, hoping that the frigid temperature would help to bank down the heat that was still flooding her traitorous body at the thought of her sexy host.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

On the opposite side of the house, Erik was enduring the cold freezing needle spray of his own shower in hopes of chasing away the intense desire he was feeling for the beautiful Christine. "She has a boyfriend," he said to himself with an insistence that did little to push aside his carnal thoughts. With a muttered oath, he turned off the taps and exited the stall to reach for a towel. After drying himself, he looped the towel around his lean hips. With an absent swipe at the steamed mirror, he reached for his razor and began to work on his morning shave while still trying to force his mind to come to terms with his unexpected yearnings for his guest. "Your fucked Desard," he said crudely to his reflection with a wiry humorless laugh.

Making quick work of his shave, he finished the rest of his morning ritual and began to walk to his dressing room with his thoughts still focused on Christine and the report that he had read only the night before. He had to admit that she had achieved a surprising amount of success for one so young. The majority of her family had followed the practice of law, but she abstained in favor for a profession in the culinary arts, much to her father's displeasure. Her start up business had grown and flourished over the last three years to be one of the most respected caterers in the city. Unbeknownst to him, his company had even utilized the services of Christine's Creations on occasion. The picture of Christine in the arms or Raoul Cage appeared in his mind like an annoying gnat the refused to be held at bay, resulting in a muttered curse to escape his lips. Cage, who had recently been made a junior partner within the firm of Daae and Cage, had been dating Christine since they were in high school. Their families not only involved on a business level, but also shared a much more personal connection. In fact, the wedding of Christine's only sister scheduled today was to one of Cage's own cousins. Pulling the slate grey cashmere sweater over his head, he absently reached for his mask. Lifting it to his face, he paused as a painful look of longing entered his eyes. _If only he could, _his mind considered the unthinkable only to push aside the thought almost immediately. "You could never compete with a man like Cage," he said in a disgusted tone to his scared reflection. "You could never hope to win someone like Christine."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Good morning," Christine called out softly as she entered the warmth of the mansion's kitchen.

"Good morning dear," Marie greeted as Erik rose abruptly from his chair, his nervousness apparent to all but Christine.

"Good morning, ah Christine," he said with a stilted tone that caused Marie and Nadir to exchange a smug, knowing glance.

Smiling at Erik, she took an empty chair at his side, only to frown slightly when he wouldn't quite meet her eyes. "Bella is still asleep. Teresa is in the room with her in case she awakens," she informed the others that Bella was with her nanny.

"Here's your coffee Christine," Marie said as she placed the steaming mug in front of the younger woman. "Did she sleep through the night?"

Christine's features contorted with concern. "No, she had another nightmare," she said in a defeated tone wishing that she didn't have to impart the update to Bella's father. Feeling the instant stiffing of rage within Erik at her side, she instinctively laid her hand upon his clenched fist.

"Nadir," Marie called softly to the dark man who rose to follow her out of the kitchen in order to give Christine and Erik some privacy.

Erik lifted his startled, sorrow-filled gaze to Christine's, "How in hell am I supposed to help her?" he asked with such a hopelessness that Christine knew that she would move heaven and earth if she could find an answer to heal both his and Bella's pain.

Working to unclenching his fist, she took his hand into both of hers and caressed it with a gentleness Erik had never before felt. "You just love her Erik, you just be there to wipe away her tears and in time she will heal. In time, she will feel safe. And in time she will once again be a little girl who will fill this house with laughter," Christine said with a conviction of absolute truth shining in her sincere gaze.

Swallowing hard past the lump of emotion in his throat, Erik grasped Christine's hand tightly as though she was his very lifeline out of the very pits of hell. "You're the one who is helping her, you Christine. If she didn't have you I just don't know," his voice trailed off into silence.

"But she does have me, and she has you too Erik," Christine said insistently. "And together we will get her through this."

For the first time in the last week, Erik felt a ray of hope that with Christine's assistance, Bella would once again find peace. With Christine, perhaps they could once again find happiness.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Is Christie airborne?" Nadir asked as Erik entered the study after looking in on his still sleeping daughter.

"Yes," Erik said as he slid into his leather chair behind his hand-carved, antique desk. "Is the protection in place?"

Nadir stood and folded his paper as he walked over to take a seat in front of Erik's desk. "Yes, I've got Cooper and Anderson assigned to Christine's watch. They will meet the helicopter at Desard Corporation and will follow her from there," Nadir informed his boss.

"Make sure that they don't scare her," Erik said with a pointed look at his second in command.

"They are both aware of the need for discretion. It would be easier if she would just accept that until the kidnappers are caught that she is in danger," Nadir said honestly.

"She doesn't feel that she needs protection," Erik said resignedly as he thought of the several long discussions he and the FBI had had with her since the press got wind of her involvement with the recovery of Bella. "But I want her looked after, no matter if she agrees or not," he said firmly, letting Nadir know in no uncertain terms that if anything happened to Christine then there would be hell to pay.

Nadir nodded reassuringly as he regarded the protective look on Erik's half-masked face, all the while wondering if Erik knew how much he had revealed with his all-encompassing need to protect the beautiful Christine Daae.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Ms. Daae, can you tell us how Bella is doing?" the channel three reporter called out sharply as she thrust a microphone in front of Christine's face.

Ducking past the offending mic, Christine bowed her head and rushed through the throng of relentless reporters who had camped out at her building for the last two days.

"Christine! Have you spoken with Mr. Desard? Do you have any information on the investigation?" a second reporter asked as he walked briskly at her side.

Still ignoring the intrusive reporters Christine met her doorman's eyes, silently conveying her need for assistance.

"Good morning Christine," Carl called out loudly over the buzz of the reporters while shoving his thick arm through to Christine.

"Hi Carl," Christine said with a wiry smile.

"I have a taxi waiting," he said as he placed an arm protectively around her shoulders to guide her to the awaiting car.

"Thanks Carl, I'm sorry for all this," she said as she slid into the back seat while carefully hanging her bridesmaid's dress.

"No need to be sorry," Carl said with an amused expression. "My wife is bragging to all her friends that I was on the all of the network newscasts last night."

Laughing softly, Christine nodded her head as she settled back into the soft vinyl seat as Carl shut the door. "670 22nd Street," Christine told the driver.

"Hey I know who you are, you're that woman who found that rich guy's kid," the heavily accented driver said as he peered into his rearview mirror.

Christine smiled ruefully, not at all comfortable with her newfound celebrity.

"So, what's that Desard guy like?" the cabby asked as he swerved quickly into an open lane. "Sounds kind of creepy to me, I hear that he wears that mask to hide some hideous scars he got when he was a kid. Have you seen him without his mask? And the little girl, those men didn't um…hurt her in a sexual way did they?"

Christine felt an instant flare of anger rise within her at the intrusive driver. "I'm sure I don't know," she stated firmly, letting him know just how irritated she was at his unwarranted questions. Crossing her arms across her chest, she shot him a fuming look in the mirror before she turned to look out at the mid-morning traffic, thus effectively silencing any further conversation. _What prejudice Erik must have faced his whole life_, she thought to herself with a slight lurch to her heart. _And poor little Bella, who had become so precious to her over the course of the last three days. If only the FBI could catch the men who had kidnapped the little girl, _she thought with a wistful sigh_. Maybe then, Bella could once again feel safe and free to resume her interrupted childhood._

Pulling the taxi to a halt in front of a large glass building, he announced the amount of the fare, "that will be seven thirty-eight."

Pulling out a ten-dollar bill, Christine handed it to the driver with a muttered "keep the change," as she wanted nothing more than to quickly exit the cab, unearned tip or not. Mounting the steps to the building's entrance, she noticed Nadir standing at the entrance with a welcoming smile.

"Good morning Ms. Daae," Nadir greeted the young woman warmly as he held the door for her.

"Good morning and please call me Christine," she said with an encouraging smile.

"Christine then, here let me take that," he said as he took the garment bag and large tote from her hands. "Erik and Bella have already arrived. We should head on up."

As they walked to the elevator, Christine was aware of the many stares and whispers that her presence was generating. "How is Bella doing?" she asked once they were enclosed in the privacy of the elevator.

"She has been very quiet since you left the house earlier," Nadir sighed deeply, letting the effects of the last week wash over him for one brief moment.

"I wish there was something I could do to make this easier on her," Christine said softly.

"I don't know what more you could do as you have been with Bella almost every minute of the last three days," Nadir stated factually.

Christine was saved from responding as the elevator doors slid open to their floor.

"This way," Nadir said as he indicated the glass doors to their left.

Upon entering the elegant office, Christine and Nadir were ushered into the private office of the city's most renowned psychiatrist. Seeing that Erik and a very silent Bella were already seated within the elegant room, Christine smiled at them in greeting. "Hi Bella," Christine said to the small child as she walked towards her.

Bella, seeing Christine slid off her father's lap and rushed over to Christine's side to grasp her hand tightly. With a tug, Bella brought Christine down to her height in order to whisper in her ear. "I want to go home," she said with an unmistakable unsteadiness to her tiny voice that tore at Christine's heart.

"I know baby, but we need to spend just a little time with Dr. Jennings, okay?" she said softly as she rubbed Bella's back with a soothing hand.

Nodding her little head, Bella agreed. With an encouraging smile, Christine reached out and lifted Bella into her arms. Crossing the room, she took the empty seat on the sofa next to Erik. "I hope I haven't kept you and the doctor waiting," she said with an apologetic tone.

"No not at all," Erik answered as he gave Bella's free hand a reassuring squeeze. "Dr. Jennings is setting up a playroom for Bella."

Christine smiled at the tenderness that Erik's expression held for his fragile daughter. "Do you want to sit on your daddy's lap Bella," Christine asked as she leaned back to look into Bella's wan little face.

Looking from her father to Christine, Bella slid in between them on the couch, taking one of their hands into each of her own in way of an answer.

Erik shared a smile with Christine over the top of Bella's head, enjoying the connection that held them together.

A door opened and Dr. Jennings, an older, heavyset man entered with a younger woman who he introduced as his partner Dr. Ross. "Mr. Desard, I would like to talk with you and Ms. Daae alone for a few moments," he said with a soft tone to ensure that he didn't startle Bella in any way. Smiling warmly down at Bella, Dr Jennings began to talking soothingly to her. "Hi Bella, my name is Dr. Jennings and this is Dr. Ross."

Bella barely lifted her head to look at each doctor.

"Bella," Dr. Ross spoke in a gentle tone as she knelt down in front of Bella. "I have a room filled with toys, would you like to see it?"

Shaking her head no, Bella seemed to sink further back from the two strangers who stared at her so intently.

Christine felt an instant need to reassure Bella that she didn't need to be afraid. "Its okay honey, would you like me to go with you?" she asked as she peered down at Bella's downcast head.

Looking up with trusting eyes, Bella nodded once as she slid off the sofa with her hand tightly clenching Christine's.

Seeing that the only way to get the little girl to enter the room was to allow Christine entrance as well, Dr. Ross smiled as she led the way towards the office door.

Erik watched as his daughter left with Christine, wondering if this was the right thing for Bella, for she appeared to be more afraid here than she was at home.

"Mr. Desard, from our discussion over the phone as well as Dr. Reynolds's notes, I have an idea of what Bella has been going through. Dr. Reynolds's diagnosis of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is exactly the diagnosis I would have applied if I were the one to first see Bella. She is exhibiting all of the classic symptoms; nightmares, fear of public places and strangers. What is intriguing me is her attachment to Ms. Daae, can you please expand on that for me?"

"I'm not sure how much more I can tell you," Erik began as he leaned forward. "Christine found Bella in the park and since then, Bella has sort of linked Christine with her safety."

"So Christine was a stranger to Bella prior to the kidnapping?" Dr. Jennings asked as he scribbled several notes into his chart.

"Yes," Erik replied with a slight frown on his half-masked face.

"That is very interesting," Dr. Jennings said more to himself. "Tell me, does Bella have any female influences in her life? I do see where her mother died last year."

"I have a housekeeper that Bella has known all of her life. Her nanny, Teresa of course has daily contact with Bella," Erik informed the doctor.

"Has Bella sought out the housekeeper or her nanny's company since she has returned home?" the doctor asked as he continued to write.

Frowning, Erik considered the question. "No, not that I have noticed. Bella will spend most of her time with myself and Christine," he said factually.

"Hmm, interesting," the doctor murmured softly. "So can you tell me about Bella's nightmares? Does she call out in her sleep? Does she talk about them?"

"She doesn't talk about them, she wakes up screaming and sobbing," Erik replied hoarsely. "Christine seems the only one able to calm her."

Dr. Jennings eyebrows shot up in surprise. "So Ms. Daae is staying at the house with Bella?"

"Yes," Erik answered with a slight edge of annoyance. "Christine has been gracious enough to want to help Bella in any way she can. She has effectively put her life on hold so she can be at Bella side."

Knowing that he had hit a sensitive area, Dr. Jennings chose to retreat. "That's very generous of her. Not many women her age would be as accommodating as Ms. Daae," he said with an approving smile that did little to ease Erik's tension. "Let's see if we can pull Ms. Daae away from Bella shall we?"

Erik rose to follow the psychiatrist while wondering if the man could offer any advice that would help his little Bella. Seeing that Bella sat in Christine's protective arms, Erik relaxed his tense frame as he crossed the room to kneel at their side. "How's my best girl," he teased Bella as her reached out to gently tweak her nose.

Christine smiled at the tenderness reflected in Erik's eyes for his daughter. "We were just looking at all of Dr. Ross' dolls weren't we Bella?" Christine said in an effort to illicit a response from the silent child.

With a nod of her head, Bella reached out and took one of the dolls from the floor to hand it to her father.

Taking the offered doll, Erik smiled. "She is beautiful Bella, what's her name?" he asked gently.

Disengaging from Christine's embrace, Bella cupped her small hand at Erik's ear and whispered, "Her name is Rose."

"Rose," Erik repeated as he placed an arm around his daughter. "That is a very pretty name."

"Ms. Daae, if you could please come into the office," Dr. Jennings asked as he stood waiting.

"Of course," she said as she stood to leave the room.

"NO!" Bella yelled out as she grabbed hold of Christine's pant leg with frightened tears filling her eyes.

Alarmed, Christine looked from Bella to the puzzled doctor who stood staring at the frightened child.

Seeing that the child was becoming unnaturally distressed, Dr. Jennings abandoned his plan for the moment. "That's okay, we can talk another time," he said smoothly without taking his eyes off Bella.

Christine sank down in relief as she put her arms around Bella's shaking form, knowing that she could never leave Bella's side with her in such a state.

Erik wanted to punch Dr. Jennings' fat face for daring to upset his daughter. "I think it is time I got my daughter home," he said with an authority that would brook no arguments from anyone within the room.

Christine looked up into Erik's anger filled gaze and nodded her agreement. "Let's go home baby," she said to a softly crying Bella.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Once they were all safely within the confines of the limousine, Nadir broached the subject of Christine's sister's wedding. "Christine, what time did you need to be at your parent's home?" he asked in way of a gentle reminder.

"Oh!" Christine said as the realization dawned upon her that she was already late for her sister's wedding. Looking down at Bella's sad little face, she smiled. "Its not important, they can get on well without me."

Erik knowing that her only sister was being married leaned down to look into his daughter's eyes. "Honey, Christine's sister is getting married today and Christine is going to be in the wedding so she needs to be with her family instead of with us today," he told her gently.

Bella's bottom lip began to wobble slightly as she nodded her head in agreement.

Christine felt a hand reach in and clutch at her heart at the sight of Bella's fresh tears. "No, I don't need to go," she began only to be interrupted by Erik.

"You have done so much for us already," he said as he looked into her clear blue eyes. "Bella and I know that you need to be with your family today."

"But…" Christine began only to be silenced by Erik's outstretched hand.

"No buts," he said with a firmness that caused Christine to fall silent. "Maybe you can bring Bella a piece of cake when you return this evening."

Christine smiled gratefully at Erik over Bella's head. "I've got a better idea," she said with a happiness filling her. "Why don't you and Bella come with me?"

Bella looked up with a smile gracing her face for the first time in the last week. "Can I really go?" she asked unexpectedly with a reverence that brought tears to Christine's eyes.

"If you father says its okay," Christine responded gently.

Turning to face her father, Bella lookup up at him with a pleading smile, "Daddy, can we?"

Erik felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his chest at the sight of his daughter's first real smile in days. "If that is what you want," he said with a lightness that he hoped masked the intense emotion he was feeling.

"Yes!" Bella said excitedly.

Erik mouthed _Thank you _over the top of his daughter's head to Christine, who nodded back with tears of happiness shining in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the characters or plotlines from The Phantom of the Opera. **

**A/N Sorry for the delay, I was entranced by the final Harry Potter book, finished now so here is the next chapter. **

Author – ToryD 

**Lost and found **

**Chapter 4 **

Christine adjusted the pink satin bow at Bella's waist with a gentle tug. _It was amazing what money could do_, she thought to herself as she took in the myriad of dresses that Nadir had summonsed to Erik's office with one simple phone call. "I think that this is the one," she said with an approving nod as she turned Bella around to face her.

"Me too," Bella said with a soft smile as she looked down at the lacy dress.

"Why don't you go and see if your daddy is ready while I change?" Christine advised with a gentle tone.

"Okay," Bella agreed turning to exit the large bedroom that was conveniently housed in the private apartment adjacent to Erik's large downtown office.

Once she was alone, Christine reached for her cell phone to alert her parents of the addition of Erik and Bella to the wedding guests.

"Christine Renee Daae!" her mother's stern greeting laced down the line as the call connected. "Why on earth are you not here yet?"

"I'm sorry Mom. I'm still in the city with Bella and Erik," she said as she reached for the garment bag that held her bridesmaid dress.

"In the city!" her mother all but screamed down the line. "You'll never be here in time! You can be so thoughtless sometimes Christine!"

Christine counted mentally to 10, a calming technique she learned early in life from her father in their dealings with her high-strung mother.

"You're a bridesmaid Christine! How is it going to look when the bride's sister is not at the altar at her side?" her mother asked with a telling anger in her tone.

"I'll be there mom," Christine said into her phone.

"I just don't know what's come over you the last few days! You barely even have any time for poor Raoul. Not that he would complain, he worships the ground you walk on even though you treat him so badly. He told me Christine! He told me that you have moved into that strange man's house," Rebecca Daae whispered into the phone with an unmistakable disapproving edge.

"Mom! Listen to me; I will be there on time. I just called to tell you that I am bringing Bella and her father with me," Christine broke in with a bit of a yell to interrupt her mother's tirade.

"Christine! Unless you spout wings and learn to fly there is no way that you will make it to the Hamptons in less than an hour!" Rebecca said with sarcasm dripping from every word. "Really Christine! I think that you could think of someone other than yourself for just one day! Do you know how hard I have worked to make this a special day for your sister?"

Knowing that her mother was going to do nothing but berate her, Christine asked for her father. "Mom, may I speak with Dad?"

"Your father is busy greeting the guests like you should be!" her mother snapped sharply.

"Is that Christine?" her father's muffled voice came over the line.

"Mom, let me speak to Dad," Christine instructed relieved to have her levelheaded father at last.

After a very un-lady-like grunt, she could here her mother talking with her father. "See if you can deal with your daughter!"

"Hi honey, are you all right?" he asked with a parental concern in his tone.

"I'm fine Dad. I just wanted to let you know that I'm bringing Bella and Erik along with me," she informed him softly.

"Yes, all right. Is there anything that you need me to do on this end?" he asked helpfully.

"Could you please let Meg know to move me to a table that can include both Bella and Erik?" she asked as she pulled her hair free from its ponytail.

"Sure, no problem. I assume that you will want Raoul moved there as well?" he father asked offhandedly.

Feeling a rush of guilt at her unconscious oversight Christine quickly agreed. "Yes, please do," she said almost wishing she didn't have to worry about her relationship with Raoul at the moment.

Hearing an unfamiliar stressed tone in his daughter's voice Charles frowned. "Christine, are you sure you're all right?"

Closing her eyes against the tears that threatened at her father's genuine concern, Christine adopted a reassuring tone. "Yes Dad, I'm fine. Just a little tired of all the attention from the press."

Not at all reassured, Charles promised himself to find some time for his youngest later in the day. "All right," he said gently. "When can we expect you?"

"Erik has his helicopter waiting so we should be there in about forty minutes," Christine said as she glanced down at her watch knowing that would only leave her ten minutes to get ready.

"Good. I'll see you soon sweetheart," Charles said warmly down the line.

"Bye Dad," Christine said as she ended the call with a deep sigh. Glancing at her reflection within the mirror, she wondered just how she was going to get through the next few hours with her mother and Raoul. Raoul, even his name brought a flush of guilt to her cheeks. With a shake of her head, she purposely pushed her troublesome thoughts away and concentrated on getting ready.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"There's no way to get to her or the girl at the moment. Desard and the feds have them both under constant guard. To try the hit now would just lead them back to you boss," Vincent informed the older distinguished looking man seated to his left.

Johnny "the snake" Attola leaned back in his chair as he took in the news from his second lieutenant while silently cursing his only nephew Joseph. Joseph was proving to be an embarrassment to the Attola name, for this was not the first time that Johnny had to take measures to ensure Joe's stupid actions did not shed any unwanted attention on one of the city's most notorious crime families. "Where's Joseph and Shawn?" he asked with a deep sigh.

"Carrello has them stashed away at the docks for now. The feds and cops are canvassing the streets with sketches of both Joe and Shawn. It's just a matter of time before someone slips that Joe is a member of the Attola family," Vincent said with a resigned truth in his words.

"I will not have the unapproved actions of Joseph jeopardizing the family! My sister's only son or not, he will have to atone for his actions," Johnny raged in a rare show of emotion. After a long pause where he collected his thoughts he continued. "I don't want this touching the family in any way," Johnny said with a gruff firmness that even had Vincent repressing an urge to flee the darkened office. "I want you to go to my worthless nephew and let him know that he has one week to make this right."

Vincent nodded, knowing exactly what Johnny's message entailed. Joe had seven days to eliminate both the Desard girl and the witness before Johnny took matters in his own hands. Hands that wouldn't hesitate to kill one of their own.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine's heart turned over as she watched Erik balancing Bella's tiny feet on his own as he swayed with her on the dance floor. Their presence at the wedding had caused quite a stir amongst the guests, some of whom wanted to meet the dynamic man who owned one of the country's most successful brokerage houses, others curious to see the little girl who had been featured so prominently in the news of late.

"Hi baby," Raoul's familiar voice purred in her ear as he settled his frame into the empty chair at her side. "I've missed you over the last few days."

Christine turned and offered him a smile. "I'm sorry. I need to be with Bella, she is having a difficult time of it still."

"You look tired Christine," he observed with concern reflected in his warm brown eyes.

"I'm alright," she responded with a dismissive wave of one hand. "How is your case going?"

Smiling at her characteristic change of subject when she didn't want to discuss something, Raoul relented and informed her of the latest details of his tort case before the state supreme court while he began to gently caress her bare shoulders.

Erik stiffened at the violence that filled him at the sight of Cage's hands on Christine. Drawing in a calming breath, he cursed himself silently at his possessive feelings for a woman whom he had no right to claim. _Damn but she was beautiful_, he thought to himself as he continued to stare at her under his hooded gaze. The lilac strapless dress accented her figure flawlessly, calling an immediate attention to her perfect breasts. It was all he could do to remain where he was instead of striding over and forcefully removing Cage's hands from her.

"Daddy?" Bella's small voice brought his wayward attention instantly down to her troubled eyes.

"Yes sweetheart?" Erik asked gently.

"Who is that man with Christine?"

"That is Christine's friend Mr. Cage," Erik informed his daughter softly.

"Oh," Bella said with a frown on her little face as if she didn't like the way Raoul was touching Christine either. "Can I have something to drink now?"

"Sure. Let me take you back to the table first and then I will get you some punch," Erik said as he took her small hand in his to lead her back to their assigned table.

"Hi Bella," Christine greeted her with a welcoming smile as she patted the empty seat next to her own. "I saw you dancing with your daddy and I have to say that you were the prettiest girl on the dance floor."

Blushing shyly, Bella smiled. "When are you going to dance with your daddy Christine?"

"That's a good question," Charles said as he approached his daughter's table. Leaning down he kissed the cheek of his youngest. "Hi honey." Turning to Raoul, he took the younger man's hand in his. "Raoul," he greeted with a familiarity that grated on Erik's nerves unreasonably. "And this must be our very special guest Bella," he said with a grandfatherly tone that instantly put Bella at ease.

"Bella, this is my daddy Mr. Daae," Christine said proudly as she preformed the introductions.

"Hello," Bella greeted in a small voice.

Charles bent down to Bella's level and held out his hand. "It's my great pleasure to make your acquaintance Bella," he said with an exaggerated elegance that caused a giggle to escape from Bella's lips.

Christine's eyes filled with tears as she witnessed for the first time Bella's laughter. Lifting her gaze she sought Erik's, sharing in that one perfect moment a feeling of overwhelming relief that the little girl who they both loved was showing signs of healing at last.

Erik's breath caught in his throat at the sheer beauty before him, for Christine's eyes mirrored the beauty she held deep within her heart.

"And I suppose this young man is Erik Desard," Charles said as he rose up to meet Erik's eyes.

Tearing his gaze away from Christine's, Erik looked into the kind, accepting eyes of the older man. "Mr. Daae, I guess I don't need to tell you what an amazing daughter you have," Erik said as he held out his hand.

Smiling, Charles took Erik's hand. "No you certainly don't, she has been the light of my life since the day she was born."

Christine blushed at her father's complement.

"Hello Mr. Desard," Raoul's anxious voice cut in as he held his hand out to the eccentric billionaire he secretly idolized. "I'm Raoul Cage, with Daae and Cage."

Erik took the outstretched hand and nodded absently to Christine's boyfriend. "Mr. Cage," he said offhandedly.

"Do you mind if I steal my daughter away for a quick turn on the dance floor?" Charles asked Raoul, causing a fresh wave of irritation to fill Erik at Raoul's seemingly assigned proprietorship over Christine's time.

"Not at all, as long as you promise to return her to me the instant the last note sounds," Raoul called playfully to his boss and soon to be future father in law.

"If you will excuse us," Erik said as soon as Christine left the table. "I promised this young lady a drink."

"Yes of course," Raoul acquiesced as he watched Erik leave with the fragile little girl who Christine had seemed to adopt as her own over the last few days.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Charles looked down and saw an almost indecipherable tension in his daughter's features. "Okay honey, let's hear what's bothering you," Charles instructed as he took her into his arms as the music began.

Christine met her father's knowing gaze with a surprised look. "Dad, nothing is bothering me," she began only to be gently admonished by her father.

"Christine Renee, I have known you all of your life and with my experience I can certainly tell when my little girl is troubled about something," he said with a piercing look. "Now are you going to tell me or do I have to sic your mother on you?"

Christine groaned aloud at the thought of her mother's interrogation. "Alright, call off the Gestapo," she said only slightly joking. "I think I have feelings for Erik," she said softly as she looked away from her father's worried gaze.

Charles allowed himself a slight pause as he considered her words. "You know honey; it's only natural that you would feel drawn to Erik and Bella. When people share a horrifying experience such as you, Erik and Bella have, there are often misplaced feelings of attachment and love. That doesn't mean that they will last."

"But it's not just that dad," Christine said as she fought for the words that would better communicate her feelings for Erik. "I really think that I'm falling in love with him. When I'm around him, it's all I can do to function. And when I'm not with him, he's all I can think of."

Charles held Christine at arms length as he frowned down at the earnest look in her eyes. "Honey, what about Raoul?" he asked knowing before he asked that his daughter was not in love with the young man whom he had thought would be joining their family as Christine's husband.

Tears of remorse filled Christine's eyes as she looked up into the shocked face of her father. "I don't love him dad," she said simply.

Seeing the very real pain on his daughter's face, Charles drew her in for a comforting embrace. "I guess I can't say that I thought Raoul was the great love of your life, but he would have made a good husband," Charles said with a slight sadness to his tone. Feeling her stiffen at his words, he quickly changed his attitude, for his first allegiance would always be with his beautiful Christine. "Well I guess I had better spend some more time with this Desard fellow hadn't I," he said with a smile.

Shaking her head in confusion Christine lifted her tear-filled eyes to her fathers. "Dad, I…" she began only to be cut off by her father's light touch to her lips.

"Listen to me Christine," he said without his normal humor, which made his words ring with innate credibility. "I want you to follow your heart, for that is where your true happiness will lie."

"But, mom and Raoul. The family…" she began as her voice began to shake at the pressure she was feeling.

"You need to do what is best for you honey, and in doing so it will be best for Raoul."

"And mom?" Christine asked almost fearfully.

Smiling, Charles took her in his arms and preformed a dramatic spin on the dance floor. "You let me deal with your mother, lord knows I've had years of practice," he said as he glanced towards the heavens.

"Thanks dad," Christine said softly as she rested her head upon her father's strong shoulder.

As the music drew to an end, Charles looked down into her face one more time. "Honey, you do need to have a talk with Raoul," he advised as he reached out to push away a stray curl that had escaped her upswept hair.

"Yes, I know," Christine sighed softly as she leaned into her father's strength.

"Let's get back to your young man," Charles said as he once again adopted his jovial tone. "Well, that's quite a large piece of cake for so little a girl," Charles said as he reached Bella's side.

"Want some?" Bella asked as she held out a messy forkful of the fluffy white confection.

"I don't mind if I do," he said as he took the empty seat next to hers. "Erik, why don't you take my daughter out onto the dance floor and show her how it's done," Charles advised as he gave Christine a conspiratorial wink.

Not believing his luck, Erik pounced on the invitation. "Christine?" he asked as he held his hand out to her.

Christine glanced back at her father and mouth _Thank you_, as she took Erik's offered hand and joined him on the dance floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the characters or plotlines from The Phantom of the Opera. **

**A/N Yeah! The writer's block has lifted from this story! Hope you like this next chapter. Again I am Betaless so please forgive the mistakes.**

**Author – ToryD**

**Lost and found**

**Chapter 5**

"Boss," Agent Miller called out urgently as he approached his superior, Agent in charge John McDonald. "I just got a tip from the organized crime division."

John raised his tired eyes to assess his junior colleague, silently urging him to continue with a wave of his hand.

"They have just received word that the Desard kidnapping may be connected to the Attola family," Steven Miller eagerly informed, hoping to impress the weary man across the desk.

"Why would the Attola family be mixed up in a kidnapping? They are strictly into the drug trade," John said with a furrowed brow.

"Word is on the streets that Johnny Attola's nephew Joseph was behind the kidnapping. Apparently, he has got quite a nasty gambling habit that he is trying to hide from his dear old uncle. The NYC OC division has an inside man in the Attola family; he says that Johnny has ordered Joseph to clean up his mess within one week or that he would take care of it for him," Steven finished with an speculative look.

"Jesus!" John all but shouted as he rose abruptly from his chair as a feeling of dread for Bella Desard and Christine Daae closed in all around him. "Where is the Desard girl now?" he questioned sharply.

"The last report from Simmons was that she is with her father and Christine Daae attending a wedding in the Hamptons," Steve reported as he watched his normally calm boss reach for his suit jacket.

"Get the three choppers ready and I want fifteen agents ready to go in twenty minutes!" John called as he rushed out the door at the same time he was wondered just how he was going to tell Erik Desard that his little girl was once again in grave danger.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik swayed slowly as he held Christine gently in his arms, knowing that this was one of those few special moments that he would remember for the rest of his life. _How amazing she feels_, _as if she were designed especially for me_, he thought as he looked down at her soft beauty. What he wouldn't give to have the right to call her his own.

Christine sighed contently as she laid her head against the wide breath of Erik's strong shoulder. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to selfishly imagine that Erik returned the strong feelings that she herself was experiencing.

"I hope Cage realizes what a treasure he has in you," Erik said softly as he swayed along the dance floor with Christine in his arms.

A fresh wave of guilt assaulted her as she lifted her head to gaze up into Erik's guarded gaze. "Raoul deserves so much more than I could ever be able to give," Christine whispered with a brittle laugh that did little to hide her obvious distress.

"Any man would count himself the luckiest man in the world if he could lay claim to your heart," Erik countered as he lifted his hand to gently trace the curve of her cheek, wanting nothing more than to wipe the tenseness from her features.

Christine smiled softly as she laid her head back against Erik's broad shoulder, enjoying this one stolen moment that she could cherish the rest of her days.

After several moments of contented silence, Erik spoke softly into her ear. "I don't think I've told you how beautiful you look."

Feeling a shiver of excitement race down her spine at the husky quality of Erik's tone, Christine leaned back to look up at his half-masked face. "It's the dress," she responded with a forced flippancy that belied the feelings of longing coursing through her.

With a slight shake of his head, Erik looked deeply into her eyes. "No it's not the dress Christine, it is definitely not he dress," he whispered with a barely leashed desire that threatened to overcome them both.

"Erik?" Christine questioned with an answering desire unmistakable in her eyes.

Swallowing hard against the lump in his throat, Erik tried to bank down the rampant desire that raced through his blood at her nearness. "Christine," he began as if he wanted to ask her an important question. Abruptly changing his mind, he quickly took hold of her hand and led her to a more secluded part of the dance floor. With both hands, he gently tilted her face up towards his. "God forgive me, but if I don't kiss you right now I think I just might die," he murmured huskily only a second before his lips took hers in a deep soul-seeking kiss that transcended them both to a place of mutual euphoria.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rebecca pasted a forced smile upon her face as she accepted the well wishes from her guest while she continued the search for her errant daughter. Seeing Charles, she quickly made a beeline in his direction. "Charles!" she whispered in an urgent tone. "Rachel and Daniel are ready to leave. It's time to throw the bouquet, where's Christine?"

Charles smiled at the anxious expression upon his wife's face. "She was dancing just a moment ago," he informed her lightly.

"But I just left Raoul with Robert," Rebecca responded as she began to search the crowded dance floor.

"Christine is dancing with Erik Desard," Charles said as he took another bite of the cake he was sharing with Bella.

"Erik Desard!" Rebecca exclaimed a little more loudly that warranted.

Directing a censuring look at his wife, Charles quickly introduced Bella. "Bella, this is Mrs. Daae, Christine's mother."

Bella looked around Charles' frame to look at the elegant older woman. Sliding off her chair, she crossed to Rebecca's side and held out her small hand in greeting.

"Hello Bella," Rebecca greeted as she took the little girl's hand in her own. "You certainly have a pretty dress on today."

Smiling, Bella gave a small little twirl to swing the full skirt of her dress. "Do you really like it? Christine helped me pick it out."

"It is simply beautiful just like the young lady wearing it," Charles added as he rose to his feet. "Well if the bouquet is about to be thrown then I guess we had better get this single young lady at the front of the room."

Bella giggled excitedly as she placed her hand trustingly into Charles'.

"What about Christine?" Rebecca asked as she fell into step behind her husband.

"I'm sure she's in good hands," Charles whispered with a slightly mocking tone that only annoyed his wife all the more.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Christine," the familiar sound of her sister's voice broke through the spell she was under while being kissed by Erik.

"Oh God," she whispered as she leaned back to look up into Erik's passion filled gaze.

"It seems the music has stopped," Erik offered as he withdrew his handkerchief to gently wipe the evidence of his and Christine's kiss from her trembling lips. "You'd better go," he advised softly.

Christine looked undecided as she glanced from Erik and then to the stage where her sister stood with her bouquet. "I…," she began only to be silenced by Erik's finger to her lips.

"Go," he directed quietly. "We'll talk later."

Nodding her head, she smiled as she turned to take a few steps only to halt abruptly. Without turning to face him, she called out to him questioningly. "Erik?"

Erik silently took two steps to bring him so closely behind her she could feel the heat from his masculine frame.

"You feel it too?" she asked almost hesitantly as if her whole world depended on his response.

Releasing a long pent up breath; Erik lifted his hands to her shoulders to slide them down her arms in a light caress. "Yes Christine, I feel it too," he whispered in her ear with a husky tone that caused her knees to buckle. Catching her slumping form in his arms, Erik smiled as his heart began to race in a hopefulness he had never known.

"Christine?" Rachel's voice once again called over the loud speaker.

"I have to go," she said as she turned in Erik's arms to face the man she had come to love in the last few days. Reaching up she gently kissed his lips. "Thank you," she whispered reverently as she looked into his clear green eyes, finding a connection that she knew would last a lifetime.

Unable to speak past the lump in his throat Erik merely nodded as she turned and made her way towards the stage.

"Here she comes," Rachel announced as she spotted her sister coming down towards her. "Okay may I have all of the single ladies up here on the stage?"

Christine smiled as she spotted Bella with her father towards the edge of the dance floor. "Bella, come with me," she called out to the little girl.

Smiling excitedly, Bella quickly walked over to join Christine as they mounted the stage's steps together.

Erik watched from his secluded position on the edge of the dance floor as his cell phone vibrated in his suit pocket. "Desard," he greeted while never taking his eyes off of Christine and Bella.

"Erik!" Nadir's urgent tone came across the line instantly putting Erik's senses on high alert. "Agent McDonald has some new information. I'm afraid it's not good. They believe the kidnapping has mob ties and that there is a contract out on Bella's and Christine's life. The FBI are on their way to place Bella and Christine into protective custody."

Erik listened calmly as a new murderous rage filled him at the thought of anyone daring to do any harm upon Bella or Christine. "I want of our full security staff at the airport within the hour. Tell John to file no flight plan. I will instruct him once we are airborne. Call Brooks and have him get the yacht ready for sail. I want to be out to sea in two hours. Make sure that there is appropriate clothing for both Bella and Christine on board," Erik ordered as his mind quickly calculated their needs for the upcoming days. "Nadir, not a word of this to anyone; I can't have anyone know where I'm taking them."

"Right," Nadir agreed as he continued to take fast notes. "Is there anything else I can do on my end?"

Hearing a clattering from above, Erik glanced up as he saw three large choppers descending from the sky. "It looks like the FBI has just arrived; I'll call you later with further instruction," Erik said with a firmness that attested to the fierce rage that was coursing though his body.

"Ready Ladies?" Rachel asked as she turned her back towards the thong of single women all trying to jockey for a better position.

"One, two, three," Rachel shouted as she tossed her carefully aimed bouquet towards her sister.

Christine watched in shock as the delicate flowers flew towards her open hand. A loud cheer went up as Christine stared down at the bouquet now firmly encased in her hands.

"Okay Christine," Rachel's amused voice came across the speakers. "You know what this means.'

The guests all laughed and applaud appreciatively as they watched the two women exchange sisterly hugs.

"It's time Christine," Rachel whispered knowingly into her younger sister's ear.

Frowning at her sister's cryptic comment, Christine was about to ask what she had meant when Raoul's familiar voice broke through her questioning thought.

"Well since Christine has seemed to catch the bouquet I guess there is only one thing to do now," he jovially informed the 300 guests who were all focused on the scene playing out before them with rapt attention. Walking over towards Christine, Raoul smiled with a sincere light shining from his warm brown eyes. Taking her hand in his, he knelt down on one knee and reached into his pocket for the ring he had purchased over six months ago. "Christine Renee Daae," he began with a gentleness that only caused Christine to wish the world would open up at that moment and swallow her whole.

"Raoul," she whispered urgently hoping to signal him not to proceed.

The strain on her face going unnoticed, Raoul continued with his proposal. "I love you, and I hope that you will do me the great honor of becoming my wife. So, Christine Renee Daae, will you marry me?" he asked as he slid the round two-carat diamond solitaire upon her ring finger of her left hand.

"Oh Raoul," she whispered defeated as she looked down at the platinum diamond ring on her finger.

Mistaking her tone, Raoul leaped to his feet to pull her into his arms and kiss her with a sweetness that brought about approving smiles from all of the guests save one. Erik clenched his fists at the sight of he newly engaged couple. _What did you expect_, his mind taunted him ruthlessly, _that she would choose you over that blond Adonis?_

Pushing Raoul away, she smiled woodenly at the guests as she reached down for Bella's hand quickly noting the look of distress in the little girl's eyes. "Let's go find your daddy," she said as she tried to get a grip on the situation. Turning back to Raoul, Christine leveled him with a sharp gaze. "Let me take Bella back to Erik and then we need to talk."

Raoul finally feeling the strong undercurrents merely nodded his head gravely as he followed in her wake.

Making her way through the crowd, she smiled and graciously accepted congratulations while she quietly degraded herself for the mess she now found herself.

"Christine," she heard her father call out to her. "I'll take Bella, why don't you find a quiet place to talk with Raoul," he whispered into her ear whishing that he could do something to ease the distress that she was clearly feeling.

"Yes, thank you," she said as she leaned into him for a short moment needing his support.

Patting her back reassuringly, he smiled. "Remember what I said honey, follow your heart." Reaching down he lifted Bella up into his arms. "Come on Bella, let's go see if we can find your father."

Christine watched as her father led Bella away towards Erik. _Erik!_ her mind all but shouted in protest. Quickly scanning the crowd her eyes settled on his tense frame as he returned her stare from the edge of the dance floor where she had left him only moments before.

"Christine?" Raoul questioned with a new edge to his normally relaxed tone.

"I'm sorry," Christine apologized as she broke her eye contact with Erik. "Let's go to my father's study."

Erik watched with a sinking heart as Christine led Cage towards the house.

"Erik," Charles called as he approached the half-masked man who stood so unusually still.

"Mr. Daae," Erik greeted without looking away from the doorway that Christine had just disappeared into.

"I've brought back to you this most beautiful of young ladies," Charles said with an elegant flourish that brought about a shy little smile from Bella.

Pulling himself together, Erik turned his attention to Christine's father and Bella. "Thank you, for watching over her. I'm afraid that we will need to be leaving shortly. The FBI has some new information that necessitates the need for haste," Erik informed the older man while trying not to alarm Bella.

Frowning, Charles watched in amazement at the iron control that Erik was exhibiting over his features. "Should I get Christine?" he asked with a worried expression he hoped that Erik would contradict.

"Yes, I think that you should," Erik said with a resigned sigh.

"Is she in danger?" he leaned in and asked in a quiet tone as to not be heard by Bella who was busy twirling her skirt back and forth.

"Yes," Erik answered gravely as he watched the line of FBI agents approaching them from his left. "But I give you my word, that I will not allow any harm to come to her while she is in my care," he vowed with a certainty that attested to his commitment.

"I'll get her and bring her to the front entrance," Charles said as he turned to collect his daughter.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Why did you do it?" Christine asked as she pinned Raoul with her unrelenting gaze. "Why?"

Shaking his head, Raoul began to pace while he drew a hand threw his thick hair. "What do you mean 'Why'," he questioned her back. "Because were in love and have been for the past ten years. It's time Christine that we take the next step," he imparted as he turned to face her. Seeing her in such an agitated state, he crossed the room to where she stood and lightly enclosed her in his arms. "Listen baby, I know that you probably didn't like the way I proposed to you so publicly but it's not like we weren't going to get married eventually. I don't know about you but I'd don't want to be an old man when my kids are young. Come on Christine, don't spoil it."

Christine prayed for the courage she needed to tell Raoul the truth, that while she did love him it was more the love of a brother than of a husband. "Oh Raoul, I don't know what to say," she said with a great sigh that only hinted at the guilt she was feeling.

"Christine! Raoul!" Rebecca's voice called out shrilly throughout the house.

"Damn," Christine couldn't help the curse word escape her lips at the sound of her mother's approach.

Opening the door, Rebecca rushed into the room with a brilliant smile alighting her face. "Raoul! Welcome to the family!" she said with happy tears in her eyes as she pulled her future son in law into her arms. "Christine, I can't tell you how happy you've made me today!"

Christine winced as her mother drew her into her arms. _God what else could go wrong?_ she questioned herself silently as she returned her mother's hug.

"I've found them Robert," Rebecca called towards the open doorway.

Robert Cage entered the room with a huge smile across his broad face. "Christine," he said as he crossed the room to gift her with a fatherly kiss upon her cheek. "Congratulations, I can't tell you how pleased I am that you have agreed to marry into the Cage clan."

Christine felt as if a noose were tightening around her neck as she valiantly tried to find a way out. "Thank you Mr. Cage," she said half-heartedly.

"Mr. Cage," Robert's voice boomed out as he placed a beefy arm around her shoulders. "We'll have none of that, you can call me Robert. Louise!"

"You've found them!" Louise Cage said as she glided elegantly into the room. "Raoul," she said with a proud look upon her face. "I couldn't have chosen a better partner for you to share your life with than Christine." Turning towards her husband and Christine, Louise paused as she basked in the knowledge that her son had chosen the perfect woman to be the mother to his children. "Christine, I'm so very proud. Thank you for making my son so happy," she said with an inherent grace that shined though her eyes.

Christine accepted her mother's and the Cage's congratulation with a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach, knowing that soon enough she would cause so much hurt to the people who she had owed so much too.

"Christine!" Charles called out with an urgency that he failed to conceal from his tone as he entered his home.

Christine rushed towards the open doorway. "Dad?" she questioned as she took in his worried expression. "What's happened?" she asked as an icy shiver of fear raced down her spine at the expression on her father's face.

"Come with me," he said without an explanation as he grasped her hand to lead her towards the front door.

Falling into step beside her father, Christine glanced at the stiffness of his profile. "Dad?" she questioned with a little more force.

Drawing in a breath, Charles stopped just short of the front entrance. "Listen to me Christine," he began with a hushed tone so as not to be overheard by the others who watched from a short distance away. "Erik is taking you and Bella away. Apparently there has been some new information uncovered by the FBI that necessitates the need for your and Bella's protection."

Christine gasped as she wondered what could have occurred to cause a need for protection. "But…" her voice tailed off as she looked back towards Raoul who had a questioning look upon his gentle face.

"You have to leave now Christine," Charles instructed as he pulled open the twelve-foot double doors.

Christine watched in amazement as a team of FBI agents complete with their familiar looking bulletproof vest surrounded her.

"Hello again Ms. Daae," Agent McDonald greeted as he came forward with a vest. "If you could please lift your arms."

Christine complied automatically as she quickly looked towards the multitude of people for Erik's strong reassuring frame. "Where's Erik and Bella?" she asked as she continued her search across the lawn.

"They are waiting for you in the chopper," Agent McDonald imparted as he secured the last Velcro strap to her vest. "If you're ready," he said as he motioned for her to precede him.

Hesitating Christine looked towards her father with unhidden fear in her eyes. "Dad," she said as she launched herself into his arms.

Closing his arms around his youngest Charles prayed that Erik would keep her safe. "You listen to Erik sweetheart. I have complete faith that he will keep you safe."

Nodding Christine eased back from her father's embrace. "I didn't have the chance to set things right with Raoul," she informed him quietly.

"Nothing is as important as your and Bella's safety honey," he said with a smile of understanding.

"But," Christine began only to be silenced by her father's upheld hand.

"No buts Christine," he said as he leaned down to gently kiss her forehead as he had done so when she was a little girl. "Go with Erik, he will keep you safe. Everything will be here to be sorted out when you return."

Christine stared up into her father's understanding eyes and smiled. "Thank you," she mouthed as she began to walk towards the awaiting agents. "I love you," she called out tearfully as she crossed the threshold of her family home.

Charles watched with tears in his eyes. "I love you too baby, and remember what I said earlier…follow your heart."


End file.
